The Winner Takes it All
by RhiniHeartBreaker
Summary: She has everything. The life I have always craved. The life I got to have a taste of before it was stolen away.' Olivia fic. R&R, please!


**Disclaimer: If I was Lisi Harrison I'd be writing The Alphas and not reminiscing on Olivia's past.**

**I.**

I entered school with my new nose, hoping this time they wouldn't call me Tucan Sam. I felt pretty good; Andy had told me I looked like a young Ashlee Simpson, and everybody knows Ashlee is pretty.

I heard all the whispers of 'who is she?', but they were silenced once _they_ walked through the door, a blonde girl trailing behind. And just like that, I wasn't the center of attention anymore.

They had stolen the spotlight. Again.

**II.**

I knew it was a great idea to come to Massie's Halloween Bash. And surely, he was here. And even more important, he was chasing me.

_Me_. Not Massie, Alicia, Claire or even Kristen or Dylan.

Giggling at my fortune, I kept running until I stopped hearing the thumping of his feet hitting the ground behind me.

Thinking he was resting, I turned around, only to notice he wasn't behind me anymore.

**III.**

I couldn't believe people were finally noticing me. They'd even started calling me and Alicia the twenty. My heart jumped just at the thought that he may have thought I was a ten, at Alicia's level, Pretty Committee material. I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a screech. Apparently, everybody had started fighting.

I had no hesitation as I jumped on her. I hadn't gotten back at her for going out with him. After what may be called a cat-fight, I got off her. Stepping back, I smiled. Not only did I totally mess up her hair, making her look like a fur ball, but Alicia was going to be so proud of me.

But then I looked to my side and Alicia was hugging Massie, and I knew that whatever chance I had of popularity was over.

**IV.**

"I love your boots, Nina," I said with a smile.

Not only did I hate her boots, but I knew that she'd been hanging out with him. But what could I do? It was pretty obvious that she was giving Massie a run for her money. And since she was Alicia's cousin, she could put in good words for me.

But, of course, she too fell. Picking up one of the many photos sprawled on the dance floor, I knew at once, that she was not an authentic alpha. So much for my plan.

**V.**

"Remember, Claire lent you a bunch when we got here," I said with my innocent voice. I felt terrible for giving away one of my few friends, but she deserved it.

First, for making me her minion and passing it off as friendship. At first I thought she had just remembered I was her friend, but when she sent me out to do tasks for her, I knew I was her slave.

Second, for being as oblivious to not notice that her beloved Josh Hotz was in love with Claire Lyons. Any idiot could see that he liked her. He was always around her, and most importantly Claire looked _so_ guilty when she was around Alicia.

I could've told her the first day, but I was secretly hoping Claire would start to fall for Josh.

Third, for kissing him. When she _finally _opened her eyes and found out about Josh's love interest, I had no choice but to go along with her revenge plan. What I didn't count on was her actually kissing him. She was supposed to simulate it! And with a fake giggle I had to act like I was delighted when I was choking back tears.

And I thanked the stars it was night or she might've seen a tear slip out.

**VI.**

I went to every soccer game, left many notes inviting him over for movies and pizza, and always cheered the loudest when he kicked in a goal. And when I heard that the coach was forcing the soccer team to bring dates to the St. Patrick's Dance, I knew I had to be the one he'd ask.

With the Pretty Committee gone, there was nothing holding me back. There was nobody else to bring. Who else was more acceptable than me?

Then, when the day of the dance arrived, I assumed he had waited until the dance to ask me. But when he strutted in, looking as handsome as ever, my smile dropped.

Clinched onto his arm was Todd Lyons.

Even her _little brother_ was a better choice than me.

**VII.**

When Skye Hamilton presented me with the CD, I had no idea what to expect. At first, the idea of insane popularity appealed to me, but who would I share it with?

So, the only reason I went on the insane search for the key was because I was going to offer it to the Pretty Committee so they could accept me, but that was shot.

Of course, _she_ had to find it. Why did she get all the luck?

**VIII.**

Tugging at my brown wig, I inspected Vader's costume. We went to the party as Bella and Edward from the Twilight Series. I had scored an invite from Skye by hooking her up with Andy, my brother.

Knowing they would be here, I dug up Vader's number and, of course, he had accepted to come as my date. He had no objection to the costume as long as he got to wear a cape and frankly, I didn't give a damn.

He tried to grab my hand, and I snatched it away and pretended I was fixing my wig. Then, I saw _him_ storm out of the bathroom, looking undeniably hot, and her going behind him with tears storming down her face.

Maybe they finally broke up for good. With much more energy, I grabbed Vader's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

**IX.**

Summer finally arrived and I had the feeling it was going to be a drag. He was off to summer camp, so there was no way I could make him like me.

But one day, when I was rollerblading at the park, I saw him. Of course, he was surrounded by his group, but they all looked very bored.

I asked them what was up and they responded that they were kicked out of the local skate park. Remembering that Andy had just received a skate ramp, I invited them over to my house. They agreed and soon I was seeing them every day.

And on Tuesday, July 5th, 2008 he asked me out. Sadly, the first thing that popped into my head was the word '_rebound'_' but his kiss silenced my thoughts.

**X.**

My life was finally everything I dreamed of. I was popular, had the best boyfriend, enviable hair, and a perfect nose. Everything I wanted without a single flaw to be seen. The Pretty Committee was nowhere near me, and I knew everything was perfect.

Then, I felt my phone vibrate lightly in my pocket. It was probably Cam texting me to say he loved me. He was cute like that.

But when I discreetly put my phone under my desk, and opened the message, I was in shock. I thought everything was perfect. Why would he send me something like that?

And the words:

**Olivia, we should break up, it's not working out.**

**-Cam**

blurred as my eyes pooled with tears and stained my paper.

**XI.**

Once again, I'm a nobody. It's like a never-ending chain reaction. Happiness then sadness. No exceptions. I go back to being lonely, boring, and unimportant. No longer is there a path in the halls for me to walk through. Now I just blend with the crowd.

I go back to my old table and sit there looking at my soggy sandwich. My eyes fall on her, sitting on his lap, laughing fully.

She has everything. The life I have always craved. The life I got to have a taste of before it was stolen away. Before I had to stand on the sidelines, watching the victory of my opponent. Before I had to go back to my world of fake smiles. Before I had to lie to my mom about my 'awesome' day at school.

But it doesn't matter because you know what they say:

"The winner takes it all"

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I tried my best to make it understandable and realistic. Plus, I just love Mamma Mia! And all Abba songs. So, please review! It's always great to hear feedback.**


End file.
